


The First Time (They Wanted for a Long Time)

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has always had a soft spot for Dean, especially since he became a demon. Now that he's human, Crowley worried that he wouldn't maintain their bond. Luckily, it seems Dean is just as desperate for Crowley as Crowley is for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time (They Wanted for a Long Time)

Crowley smiled, wiggled his fingers in a coquettish wave, and then disappeared.

With a sigh, Dean turned to his motel door. Once inside, he shut the door tightly and steeled his composure.

“What are you up to?” Sam asked from across the room. He was leaning over his laptop studiously, and he didn’t look up when Dean walked over.

“I was thinking about going out,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly, heartbeat pulsing in his ears.

“Well, we’ve got no reason to stay in,” Sam nodded. “Where are you gonna go?”

“Out,” Dean said. “Why, do you need something?”

Sam nodded, typing on his computer without looking up. “Get me some kale.”

Dean made a face. Even though Sam was looking down, he could feel the disgust coming in waves off of his brother.

“Do it,” he said. “It’s healthy, and I like it.”

Dean shrugged, continued to the bathroom, and discreetly grabbed what he came for.

At the door, he waved goodbye and left Sam to his research. Outside, he walked toward a tree and saw Crowley appear suddenly against it.

“Ready?” Crowley said pleasantly.

Dean nodded, his heart beating faster, eyes burning through Crowley’s suit.

“Let’s go,” Crowley said deeply. Dean grabbed hold of Crowley, and they both disappeared.

 

Before he knew it, Dean was pushing Crowley onto a bed, climbing on top of him, and sucking along his jaw and neck.

“Take this off,” Crowley asked, tugging on Dean’s jacket.

Dean groaned, leaving Crowley’s neck reluctantly untouched while he stripped his jacket and shirt. The shirt landed with a soft thud a couple of feet away, followed by the even smaller thud of Crowley’s belt. The jacket stayed near the end of the bed.

Fiercely, Dean lunged back onto Crowley’s neck. He bit and sucked and licked from behind Crowley’s ear to just under his chin and down to the base of his throat. Meanwhile, his hands scratched at Crowley’s shirt before clawing at the buttons and tearing them off.

“This is a designer suit shirt,” Crowley breathed.

Dean paused his kisses, narrowed his eyes, and sat back to look Crowley in the eye.

“A designer suit I can get plenty more of later,” Crowley added quickly, pulling Dean back onto his neck. Crowley leaned upward so Dean could tear off his shirt, nibbling on Dean’s neck and shoulder while he was close enough.

“Ngh,” Dean groaned desperately, tossing Crowley’s shirt away and scratching urgently at his chest.

Crowley moved his hands along Dean’s spine and down his ass. As Dean raked his fingernails across Crowley’s hips, the latter quickly released the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans. Crowley pushed Dean’s pants down along with his boxers. With his pants around his ankles, Dean pulled Crowley by the hips on top of him. He kicked off his pants as he undid Crowley’s pants.

“Dean,” Crowley panted. His hips and chest were stinging from where Dean scratched him. Crowley rubbed Dean’s hips and wrapped his hands down his inner thigh. “Dean.”

Crowley wrapped his fingers gently around Dean’s hard dick, brushing against it lightly, teasingly. Dean pushed Crowley’s pants off unceremoniously before spinning the two of them over again so he was on top.

Crowley moaned involuntarily as Dean slid his hands under his thighs, moving his legs up around his hips. Dean leaned forward greedily, sliding his hands down the length of Crowley’s thighs and around his ass before taking the moan from Crowley’s lips onto his own. Crowley’s hands gently moved along Dean’s shoulders as his tongue ravaged Dean’s mouth.

Dean panted loudly when Crowley pushed his hips impatiently upward.

“Do you want me to beg?” Crowley mumbled.

“Yes,” Dean answered with a grin, putting his hands on either side of Crowley’s head.

Crowley grinned, rubbing his thumbs over Dean’s hip bone.

“Please,” he whispered, half begging and half taunting. “Please, Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes and shivered. “Ask me again.”

“Dean,” Crowley said with deliberate desperation. “Please, let me feel you inside me.”

Dean shivered again and leaned back, grabbing at the end of the bed for his jacket.

“Dean,” Crowley said impatiently.

Dean fumbled at his jacket pockets in a rush to grab the lube. Once he got it, he leaned his head down and kissed Crowley’s abdomen. Crowley’s hips thrust involuntarily upward, his thighs still wrapped around Dean.

“Lick me,” Crowley asked.

Dean smiled, rubbing lube on his hands to warm it up.

Dean moved backwards, letting Crowley’s legs fall onto the bed. He leaned forward on his elbows and felt Crowley’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him down.

As Dean looked into Crowley’s eyes, he flicked his tongue out.

“Ungh,” Crowley moaned loudly. He pushed the grinning Dean again, and this time was rewarded with a warm tongue making a wet trail along his dick.

As he licked and sucked at Crowley’s dick, Dean pushed one finger into his partner, relishing in the moans that followed after.

“Dean!” Crowley almost screamed when Dean added two fingers at once. Dean hesitated to make sure it was a sound of pleasure, not pain.

“Alright?” Dean asked hoarsely.

In response, Crowley pushed himself further down on Dean’s fingers, letting them fill him and stretch him.

Dean trembled with anticipation.

“Dean,” Crowley groaned angrily.

Dean smirked, removed his fingers, and put lube on his dick.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, watching Crowley’s eyes roll back and his head press down onto the pillows.

Crowley groaned, spreading his legs farther apart and opening himself up. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, please.”

Dean raked his fingernails down Crowley’s stomach before grabbing a firm hold of his hips. Then he pushed slowly against him, summoning an incoherent whine from Crowley.

Crowley reached around Dean and locked onto his ass, pulling him closer, pushing him in.

Dean moved slowly in, surprisingly carefully, until Crowley pulled with all of his strength, bringing Dean all the way inside of him.

Crowley screamed unintentionally with pleasure as Dean filled him. Dean waited a moment for his partner to get used to the stretch before he began to move. He leaned on one hand next to Crowley’s face and wrapped his other hand, still slick with lube, around Crowley’s dick. Crowley moved one hand on top of Dean’s, guiding it quickly up and down as he turned and bit into Dean’s wrist next to his head.

Dean moaned, moving faster, matching his thrusts with the movement of his hand.

“Dean!” Crowley cried noisily before biting down harder on Dean’s wrist.

Dean responded with harder, shorter thrusts. He moved faster as Crowley pushed himself closer to Dean. Finally, Crowley’s hands flew to the blankets of the bed, grabbing them in tight fists.

“I’m almost there,” Dean growled hungrily.

Crowley unknowingly held his breath for a moment. Then, he burst. His mouth opened in a long deep scream, and he came on Dean’s hand and chest and neck. Feeling the cool wetness on his neck, Dean couldn’t hold back his shout as he pushed once more into Crowley before he came.

Crowley continued making a whine of pleasure as Dean panted loudly, bringing them both back down. Eventually, Dean pulled out of Crowley and slid his hands slowly over his chest. Dean wrapped his hands around Crowley’s neck and leaned forward, putting his forehead on Crowley’s chest before tipping onto his side and pulling himself as close as he could.

Crowley breathed deeply, turning to kiss Dean’s forehead. He rubbed his hands along Dean’s arms gently, warmly, soothingly. Dean made a sound similar to a purr.

Crowley waited until their breathing was even before he spoke.

“Are you going to tell moose?”

Dean groaned, pulling himself closer to Crowley, wrapping his legs around one of his.

“What’d you tell him earlier, anyway?” Crowley asked curiously.

“In short,” Dean answered grumpily, breathing in Crowley’s scent, “I have to go buy some freaking vegetables.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
